The present invention relates to a flashlight, and more particularly to a pen light in which a light device is incorporated in a cap thereof. The cap can be used individually as a flashlight. In addition, when the light device is lit, the barrel reflects the light such that the light beam can be directed to the intended direction no matter the cap is disposed on tip or tail.
As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional pen light generally includes a cartridge (b) disposed in. a barrel (a). A lighting device (c) is arranged in adjacent to the cartridge (b). The On/Off of the lighting device (c) as well as the extension/withdrawal of a tip of the cartridge (b) are both controlled by a push-button device (d) located in a rear end of the barrel (a). In an alternative, the barrel (a) is provided with a helical retracting device to withdraw the tip of the cartridge (b) into the barrel (a).
The conventional pen light can be concluded with the following defects.
1. The push-button has a complicated configuration which no doubt increases the manufacturing cost. Moreover, it takes time to assemble them.
2. It does not include a cap. As a result, it needs an additional retracting mechanism to withdraw the tip of the cartridge into the barrel. Again, the retracting mechanism increases the cost.
3. The retracting mechanism has a comparable complicated configuration. It generally has an outer diameter of 7 mm. When the thickness of the barrel is taken into account, the overall outer diameter will reach 13 mm. This is too large for a comfortable grip.
4. For those pens without retracting mechanism, a cap can be purchased to protect the tip of the cartridge. However, once the tip of the cartridge is closed by the cap, the intended purpose of the pen light is impaired. In addition, it would be difficult to perceive that On/Off of the pen light when the tip of the cartridge is enclosed. This leads unwanted exhaustion of a battery used to power the light device.
5. The conventional pen light has only one intended usage.
6. The energy loss is too high as the light path from the lighting device to an end is too long. As a result, a performance thereof is impaired.
7. The conventional pen light does not include a test switch which the customer can test the pen light. As a result, it would be unlikely that the customer can be attracted by the inherited functions of the pen light.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a pen light in which a lighting device is disposed in a cap thereof. The cap can be used individually or together with a barrel of a pen to serve as a lighting instrument.
It is still an objective of this invention to provide a pen light in which the barrel has a comparable small outer diameter thereby providing a user-friendly usage.
In order to achieve the objectives set forth, a pen light in accordance with the present invention includes a barrel and a cap attached to the barrel, and cartridge being arranged within the barrel. The barrel is made from transparent material and is provided with connecting portions at both ends thereof for engagement with the cap. A lighting assembly is arranged in the cap and includes a lighting device being arranged within the cap and which is powered by a battery disposed within the cap. A switch is arranged on the cap for controlling On/Off of the lighting device, wherein the lighting device is arranged to an end of the cap. The cap can be used individually as a flashlight or together with the barrel thereby providing gorgeous appearance of the barrel. A lens is arranged adjacent to the lighting device to increase the aesthetic appearance.
According to one aspect of the present invention, wherein the lighting means includes a printed circuit board on which an LED is mounted. The switch is electrically mounted on the printed circuit board for controlling the LED. The printed circuit board is provided with first and second switching junctions at one side, while another side of the printed circuit board is provided with a standard circuitry and a test circuitry. A pushing button is arranged to the switching junctions for selectively triggering the first or second switching junctions.